1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing tackle and, more particularly, to a measuring apparatus for use in measuring the length of fish.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conservation laws are in effect in most states regulating the number and size of fish which may be kept by sport fishermen without being subjected to penalties such as monetary fines, imprisonment, or the confiscation of equipment.
A typical conservation law will specify a particular minimum, maximum, or slot length for each type of fish, and only those fish satisfying the length specifications may be kept. For example, the Missouri Department of Conservation enforces a requirement that all crappie caught in certain lakes in Missouri must be at least 9 inches long before being kept. This requirement specifies that the measurement be made with the fish's mouth closed and with the tail fin of the fish pinched inward toward the scale on which the fish is measured.
It is known to provide a measuring tape for use in measuring the length of fish, and to mount the tape on an elongated board or the like, or to affix the tape directly to the gunwale or other structure of a boat. However, even with the tape conveniently mounted, it is still necessary for a fisherman to hold the fish against the scale during measurement while keeping the fish's mouth closed and tail pinched. As can be appreciated, this is much to ask of a person who is pitching about in a small boat and handling a slippery fish anxious to return to the lake.